Mi Amante
by Irina015
Summary: Kowalski se convierten en el amante de Marlene después de que Skipper y ella se casaron, el se va a una misión lejos de Nueva York y la deja sola por unos días. ¿Podrá ser que puedan seguir con su relación aun después del regreso de su marido? ¿y que harán cuando Marlene quede embaraza de Kowalski?. MARSKI
1. Chapter 1

**MI AMANTE…**

Eran las 2:25 am en el zoológico de Central Park, han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Marlene y Skipper se habían casado, el capitán tuvo que dejar a su esposa por varios días sola, mientras se ocupaba de una misión fuera de Nueva York. Kowalski no podía dormir, miraba hacia el techo de la litera que estaba encima de el, no dejaba de pensar en lo que presencio en esa boda.

-*FlashBack*-

-¿y tu Marlene, aceptas como esposo a Skipper?

-sí, acepto.

-si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonió, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

_-(vamos, ¡HABLA COBARDE!, impide ese matrimonio y dile a Marlene lo que realmente sientes por ella… ¡IMPIDE ESE MATRIMONIO!...)-_ decía y gritaba en su mente, Kowalski comenzó a levantar la aleta temblorosamente, pero no la levanto lo suficientemente alta, como para que el padre, los invitados y los novios, la vieran.

-bien, ya que nadie se interpone, prosigamos con esta boda.- Kowalski dejo caer su aleta en señal de derrota y mira a los novios.-… yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles mientras observaban como Skipper besaba a su mujer.

- *Fin del FlashBack*-

-¿por qué no pude interrumpir esa boda?, después de haberme dado cuenta que estoy locamente enamorado de Marlene y que lo mío con Doris no funciono, decidí buscar otro amor y muy tarde me di cuenta que ese amor… es Marlene.- dijo el teniente en voz baja para no despertar a los otros pingüinos.

El pingüino se levanto de su litera y observo como Rico y Cabo seguían dormidos, rico como siempre abrazando a Perki y Cabo abrazando a su lunacornio. Se dirigió a las escaleras de la base y Salió, así como observo a la hermosa luna acompañada de las estrellas, deseaba poder tener a Marlene a su lado. Tenía ganas de verla, mirarla a los ojos, besar sus labios y decirle cuanto la amaba .Camino hasta su habitad, entro a su cueva sin hacer ruido y la ve dormir tranquilamente, incluso hasta dormida se vea hermosa, quería acariciarle una de sus mejillas pero, ¿qué tal si se despertaba y lo veía? Pensaría lo peor de el, e incluso hasta podría perder su amistad. Salió de su habitad sin hacer ruido, se sentó en el césped que estaba cerca de su cueva y siguió mirando las estrellas, no podía quitarse ese horrible momento de su boda, solo recordaba las palabras que el padre dijo.

¿Por qué no dije nada en ese momento?, me siento completamente arrepentido de mi estúpida cobardía.- dijo el pingüino en susurros. Kowalski cruzo sus aletas y coloco su cabeza sobre ellas cubriéndose por completo su cara, en eso siente como alguien le toca la espalda, el pingüino se levanta del césped poniéndose de pie y en posición de ataque.

-jajaja tranquilo Kowalski, soy yo, Marlene.-

-Marlene, que susto me diste.- el pingüino deja de estar en posición de ataque y se vuelve a sentar en el césped.-te desperté ¿verdad?

-no, me desperté yo sola.- dice mientras se sienta en el césped.- ¿no puedes dormir?

-no.- contesta el científico con voz baja.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te tiene algo preocupado?

-sí, la verdad si… Marlene, que pasaría si alguien que es tu amigo, estuviera enamorado de ti, que no le importa que estés casada, y que con tal de estar contigo sea capaz de convertirse en… en… tu amante.

-yo… no sé qué decir… eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, además yo amo a Skipper y no pienso serle infiel.- Kowalski al oír eso siente como se rompe su corazón en mil pedazos, no quería perder a la nutria a si como perdió a Doris.

-Marlene yo… - el científico se quedo callado y comenzó a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Kowalski, por favor ya no me preguntes esas cosas.- la nutria se levanto del césped y comenzó a caminar hacia su cueva, Kowalski no quería perderla, sin pensarlo también se levanto del césped y miro hacia ella.

-¡MARLENE, TE AMO!.- le grita el científico dejando caer lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. La nutria al oír eso, se da media vuelta y ve de frente al científico.

-Kowalski, ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así, cuando sabes que soy la esposa de tu líder?

-perdóname Marlene, perdóname por no evitar amarte con mi corazón, pero es algo que no pude evitar.

-¿no te parece que ya es muy tarde como para decirme todo esto?

-sí, se que ya es demasiado tarde pero… te juro por mi vida, que quería intervenir en tu boda y decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero simplemente no me atreví a hacerlo por Skipper.

-entonces, yo te pido, que respetes mi matrimonio con él, y que por favor no intentes llegar a algo más conmigo que como un simple amigo.- la nutria le da la espalda y comienza caminar alejándose de el.- se que Skipper no te cumple como marido…- la nutria al oír eso de nuevo detiene su paso y da media vuelta mirándolo de frente.- se que ni siquiera te dio una noche de bodas.

-¿nos has estado espiando?

-no, claro que no, lo sé porque el mismo me lo conto.

-Skipper, ¿te cuenta todo lo que hacemos?

-no todo, solo me conto cómo le reclamas por qué no te cumple como marido.- la nutria se quedo callada por lo que le dijo el pingüino, Kowalski sin resistirlo más, camino rápidamente hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y acerco su pico a su boca de la nutria.-yo quiero darte lo que Skipper no te quiere dar.- la nutria lo miro a los ojos y continuo sin decir una sola palabra.-… por favor Marlene, no te quedes callada, dime algo.

-pretendes que yo te acepte como… ¿mi amante?

-si así lo quieres tomar, pues bien.- Kowalski sin poder resistirse más, besa a la nutria suave y tranquilamente, Marlene no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder a ese beso, esta sin pensarlo comenzó a rodear con sus patas su cuello.

Marlene se iba entregando a ese beso, en cada momento, Kowalski al sentirla así, comenzó a pasar de un beso tranquiló a uno apasionado, la nutria al sentir esa pasión, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y para finalizar su beso, pocos segundos después comenzó a darle un beso francés. Ni Skipper la ha besado así, aun ya siendo su esposa. El científico paro el beso y la miro a los ojos.

-¿quién te enseño a besar así?- pregunta la nutria sorprendida por el beso francés. El pingüino se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído.

-*shh* el amor todo lo puede Marlene.- la nutria lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y le acaricia una mejilla.

-por favor Marlene, déjame estar contigo, yo si te voy a amar de verdad… puedo darte esa noche de bodas que Skipper, no quiso darte.

-no lo sé kowalski, no quiero serle infiel a Skipper, yo entiendo lo que tú sientes por mí, pero….- la nutria agacha la mirada y da un gran suspiro.

-al menos déjame intentarlo ¿sí?.

-…está bien, pero, solo te daré una oportunidad, y si me sigo sintiendo incomoda o una traidora ante Skipper, dejaremos esto y nos distanciaremos lo mas que se pueda ¿ok?

-sí, está bien.-el pingüino la vuelve a besar agarrándola de nuevo de la cintura.- ¿si quieres estar conmigo?-

-sí, quiero estar contigo.- la nutria y el pingüino se abrazan y ambos miran hacia arriba donde estaba la luna brillando como nunca junto con las estrellas. Marlene debía admitirlo, Skipper nunca le puso el menor atención aun cuando ya estaban casados, se sentía sola y abandonada, y ahora que el científico le había declarado sus sentimientos hacia ella, la nutria decidió darle una oportunidad.

**Bien, me atreví a publicar esta historia de Rated "M" U.U y como siempre es Marski. Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parece :D por favor. **


	2. ¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?

**¿QUIERES SER MI AMANTE?**

A la mañana siguiente Kowalski despierta con el recuerdo en la mente, de lo que paso en la noche. Se levanta de su litera y observa a sus dos compañeros aun dormidos, el pingüino sale de la base y se sienta en la isla de concreto, remojando sus patas en el agua, mirando a lo lejos el habitad de la nutria, deseando poder verla, en eso escucha como alguien mueve su plato de comida.

El pingüino mira hacia atrás de él y ve a Marlene entrando a la base, el científico sonríe para sí mismo y también entra a la base. La nutria al terminar de bajar las escaleras, mira hacia las literas y ve solo a cabo y a rico durmiendo.

_-(¿Dónde está Kowalski?).-_ pregunta la nutria en su mente, en eso siente como unas aletas se enredan entre su cintura, la nutria solo voltea su cabeza y ve a Kowalski.

-vamos a mi laboratorio.- le susurra el pingüino al iodo. La nutria lo obedece y ambos se encierran en el laboratorio.

-¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

-si… pero…- el científico calla a la nutria con un beso muy apasionante, ella solo se deja llevar y continua besándolo, en eso Kowalski comienza a besarle el cuello y la agarra con rudeza de la cintura.

-¡Kowalski aquí no!, cabo y rico podrían vernos.- lo regaña alejándose de él, mientras que este solo la ve serio.- ven, vamos afuera.- la nutria lo toma de la aleta y ambos animales salen de la base y en todo el transcurso del camino, Marlene no se atrevió a decirle ni una sola palabra.

Salieron del zoológico y siguieron caminando por el parque, Kowalski ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de la nutria, dejo de caminar y la tomo de la pata deteniendo su paso.

-Marlene por favor, ya dime tu respuesta.- la nutria lo miro a los ojos y le acaricia una de sus mejillas.

_Decir te quiero decir amor no significa nada.- comienza a cantar la nutria.__  
__Las palabras sinceras las que tienen valor son__  
__las que salen del alma__  
__y en mi alma nacen, solo palabras blancas__  
__preguntas sin respuestas llenas de__  
__esperanzas…__  
__un amor como el mío no se puede ahogar__  
__como una piedra en un rio__  
__un amor como el mío no se puede acabar__  
__ni estando lejos te olvido,__  
__y no se puede quemar porque está hecho__  
__de fuego, ni perder ni ganar__  
__porque este amor no es un juego.__  
__sueños que son amor..__  
__son sueños que son dolor.__  
__yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante..__  
__Es bonito reír amar y vivir todo por alguien__  
__y si es preciso sufrir llorar o morir todo por__  
__alguien.__  
__yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante__  
__yo necesito saber si quieres ser mi amante.__  
__Vivir o morir vivir o morir...__  
__pero contigo…__  
__Vivir o morir vivir o morir__  
__quieres ser mi amante..._

-creo que ahora eres tu el que me tiene que contestar.

-claro que si mi amor, si quiero ser tu amante.- la nutria lo besa enredando sus patas en su cuello y este enreda sus aletas en su cintura.

**EN LA BASE…**

Rico y Cabo comienzan a despertar poco a poco, en eso Kowalski y Marlene entran a la base y miran a cabo y a rico sorprendidos.

-hola Marlene, hola Kowalski, he… ¿Dónde estaban?.- pregunta el joven pingüino.

-fuimos a buscar baterías, pero no encontramos.- miente el pingüino.

-que mal, Marlene qué bueno que nos visitas, ¿te quedas a desayunar?.- pregunta cabo con una sonrisa.

-chi, chi, quédate.- le ruega el experto en armas. Marlene mira a Kowalski y este solo le guiña el ojo.

-está bien, acepto su invitación a desayunar.

-¡qué bien!, ven siéntate.- la nutria toma asiento al lado del científico, el pingüino baja sus aletas debajo de la mesa y la toma de la pata. Marlene solo lo mira algo nerviosa haciendo que este la suelta y comienzan a desayunar.

Terminando su desayuno, Marlene se despide de todos con un beso y un abrazo, Kowalski, al ver a la nutria despedirse de esa manera con cabo y rico se sintió un poco celoso, pero cuando Marlene se despide del científico le susurra algo al iodo.

-te espero en mi habitad al anochecer.- este solo le sonríe y ella le guiña el ojo.

La nutria sale de la base y se dirige a su habitad, ambos animales deseaban que el día se fuera rápido para poder llegar a la noche. Eran las 9:55 pm, Kowalski, cabo y rico comenzaron a acostarse más tarde, cuando el reloj marco las 10:40 pm, el científico se levanta de su litera y sale de la base camino hacia el habitad de la nutria.

Marlene dormía en su cama, en eso una aleta pasa por su cintura despertándola de un susto y haciendo que se ponga de pie.

-Kowalski eres tú, que susto me diste.- dice ella mirando como el pingüino se acerca a ella lentamente, le acaricia una de sus mejillas y esta solo le acaricia el pecho.

-Marlene, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo… ¿me darías la oportunidad de demostrártelo ahora?

-…sí, sí quiero que me lo demuestres ahora y en este momento… hazme tuya Kowalski… hazme el amor.- le pide entre susurros.

-acuéstate en la cama y no abras los ojos.- le susurra el científico al iodo. Ella obedece y se acuesta en la cama cerrando sus ojos, el pingüino sale de su cueva y toma una rosa de color rojo que escondió en uno de sus arbustos, vuelve a entrar y se acerca a ella, se sienta en su cama y con la rosa comienza a pasarla sobre todo su cuerpo, para comenzar a llenarla de excitación y placer. Kowalski se acuesta sobre de ella y comienza a besarla.

Ese beso comenzó por ser suave y delicado, pero poco a poco comenzaba a serlo salvaje y apasionante, hacia que su lengua luchara con la de ella, envolviéndola en su agresivo beso, se separa un poco de ella para tomar aire y esta comienza a gemir un poco. Después de ese salvajismo, bajo su pico hasta su cuello y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y pellizcos sensuales, esta lo abraza con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo roce con el suyo, se sentía tan bien al tenerla así de cerca.

Este comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con mucha candensidad y continuo besándole el cuello, Marlene no evito soltar un gemido suave, él al escucharla así, sonrió para sí mismo. Ambos se sentían tan unidos por aquel momento, Marlene jamás pensó en sentir algo así de su propio amigo y teniente de su esposo.

-Kowalski...- dijo la nutria entre gemidos, Kowalski le coloco su aleta sobre su boca callándola.

-_*shhh* _no digas nada mi amor, solo déjate llevar.- le dice él, de un modo muy seductor.

Marlene lo abrazo aun con más fuerza comenzando rasguñarle la espalda y con sus patas comienza a acariciar las suyas. Kowalski correspondió al abrazo y rueda con ella haciendo que se ponga encima de él. Marlene lo miraba tan apasionante y con lujuria, le regalo un beso tranquilo y con una de sus patas comenzó a acariciarlo en el vientre, bajo poco a poco sus carisias hasta llegar a su cloaca y comenzó a acariciarlo con más intensidad y salvajismo.

-Aaaah… Marlene.- gimió cortando el beso y alzando la voz.

Marlene lo callo de nuevo besándolo y este en reacción, la agarro de los hombros con fuerza y arqueo un poco su espalda. Dejo de acariciarlo sentándose en su vientre y comenzó a besarlo por su cuello, abrazándolo por los costados, Kowalski continuaba gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, se sentía en un paraíso total. Sin poder resistirse más, el teniente se sentía tan impotente, pues pensaba que el macho siempre era el que debía hacerle placer a la hembra y no viceversa, se aparta de ella un poco y hace que se acueste boca arriba, se posiciona sobre de ella abriendo las piernas y únicamente con la punta de su aleta comienza a entrar dentro de ella. Esta vez fue Marlene la que conoció el paraíso, con una de sus patas, galo una sabana que había cerca de su cama y se tapo completamente junto con el teniente, pues deseaba poder sentir con más fuerza aquel calor y temperatura.

-Haaa… ¡Kowalski, te amo!.- grito en un estado de éxtasis.

-eres mía, solo mía.- dice conmovido por aquella pasión que le provocaba la nutria.

-siempre he sido tuya Kowalski.- le contesta entre jadeos.

Kowalski al recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho, lograba escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente y pudo sentir como su pelaje comenzaba a cubrirse por completo de una fina capa de sudor. Hiso que la nutria se acostara boca abajo, este se monto sobre de ella y procedió a besarle la espalda, con pequeñas lamidas entre cada beso. Marlene ante esto da jadeos de gran intensidad y con sus patas jala la sabana quitándosela de encima y la aprieta por aquel placer que sentía, ambos sentían como el calor de ese lugar hacia arder sus entre piernas.

Marlene rodo quedando de frente con el pingüino, ambos respiraba agitadamente, paso su pata en su frente, para limpiarse el sudor que quedaba en ella, Kowalski ya se sentía demasiado listo para poder entrar dentro de ella.

-ya estoy listo para entrar Marlene.- anuncio, la nutria abrió sus piernas debajo de él y lo miro con una mirada aprobada. Kowalski comenzó a penetrarla y esta aun siendo virgen comenzó a hacer gestos de dolor, enterraba sus garras en su espalda causándole serios rasguños, a Kowalski no le importo aquel dolor y continuo con lo suyo. La nutria pego un grito de dolor cuando este entro completamente.

Kowalski comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo salvajemente haciendo que la nutria jadeara y gimiera de la misma manera, haciendo desaparecer su dolor por ser su primera vez. El pingüino continúo así por varios minutos hasta que de pronto se sintió llegar a su clímax, sintió como comenzaron a bajar de su cloaca las primeras gotas, dejo de moverse, metió aun más profundo su cloaca y procedió a depositar por completo toda su semilla dentro de ella, mientras solo respiraba pesadamente junto con su amante. Varios minutos después de ya haber liberado todo, continúa con su tortura, pero esta vez, comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos, Marlene gozaba aun más de sus embestidas que no dejaba de gemir en grandes gritos repitiendo su nombre, la abrazo con fuerza tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras le decía palabras apasionantes y excitantes mirándola a los ojos.

-más rápido Kowalski…¡más rápido!.- pidió a gritos Marlene sintiéndose a punto de explotar, el pingüino cumplió con lo que la nutria le pidió y el también comenzó a gemir. Trato de llegar lo más adentro que pudo, Marlene al sentirlo así, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su parte trasera. Kowalski se canso rápidamente, salió con cuidado de ella y cayó a la cama rendido.-Kowalski, eres fantástico… jamás creí que esto pasaría entre nosotros.- comienza a besarle el cuello y Kowalski solo pronuncia su nombre en susurros. Pasan 10 minutos de gran pasión entre ellos y amor sincero, los dos animales dejan reposar sus cuerpos sobre la cama y comienzan a respirar cansadamente. Marlene mira a Kowalski y se acuesta de lado mirándolo y este hace lo mismo que ella, se acuesta de lado haciendo que queden de frente, el pingüino enreda con una de sus piernas las dos de ella, acercándose más, con una de sus aletas la enreda en su cuello y con la otra comienza a acariciarla de nuevo en su vagina. Marlene con una de su pata le acaricia el pecho y con la otra la enreda en su cuerpo abrazándolo, Kowalski aprieta ligeramente su entrada y esta comienza a gemir y el pingüino procede a besarle el cuello. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que se separan.

-¿te gusto Marlene?... veamos si Skipper puede superar esto.

-no… no lo creo, Kowalski no te alejes de mi, quédate conmigo para siempre y sigue siendo mi amante.

-después de esto… no creo que te aparte de mi vida Marlene.

-voy por un vaso de agua.- dice la nutria levantándose de su cama, Kowalski mira el techo cansadamente y respira profundamente, se sienta en la cama y ve a Marlene regresar con un vaso bebiendo un poco de agua, sin más palabras la mira apasionadamente y esta sonríe. Coloca su vaso encima de una pequeña mesita y se acerca a él. Se sienta en sus piernas con las suyas abiertas mirándolo de frente y coloca sus patas sobre sus hombros.- ¿crees poder venir de nuevo mañana?

-por ti vengo cuantas veces quieras.-le responde enredando sus aletas en su cintura, vuelven a besarse con gran agresividad y se acuestan de nuevo en la cama.

**Holaa bueno, quiero pedir una gran, enorme, gigantesca, extra mega jumbo disculpa por este retrasó de actualización de capitulo U.U**

**Aunque no lo crean esta parte fue muy difícil para mí describirla porque… ya saben todo lo que contiene, estuve leyendo otras historias para inspirarme y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir y me tarde demasiado :/**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización, que espero no tardarme tanto xDD**

**Y… nti pues, soy yo más bien la que te pide una disculpa U.U D,:**


	3. EL RECHAZO

**EL RECHAZO**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos animales seguían aun dormidos únicamente tapados con la fina sabana que envolvieron en su noche de amor, despertando como la gran pareja de amantes que eran. Ella durmiendo sobre su pecho cargando su cuerpo por completo sobre el de él. Ambos al despertar se miran a los ojos que apenas comenzaban a abrirse y comienzan a besarse.

-fue una noche increíble.- comenta mientras ve como Kowalski le besa su pata.

-te prometo hacerla más increíble.- contesta besándola tomándola entre sus brazos y esta lo abraza por los costados. En eso ambos dejan de besarse al escuchar algunos pasos entrando al habitad.

-Marlene, ¿estás en casa?.- era cabo entrando al habitad, a punto de descubrir a los dos amantes, conforme los pasos de cabo se acercaban mas, la tensión se acercaba también hacia ellos. Hasta que llega el momento en que cabo logra ver los ojos avellana de la nutria despertando al nuevo día.- hola Marlene.- la saluda mirándola acostada en su cama, pues su amante se había escondido.

-hola cabo.- saluda la nutria dejando a notar sus nervios.

-¿por qué estas nerviosa?.- se atreve a preguntar mirándola extrañado.

-¿nerviosa?... yo no estoy nerviosa.- aclara levantándose de su cama.- em… y dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-¡a si!, Skipper acaba de mandarnos una carta, diciéndonos que muy pronto volver a casa, aun no se sabe cuándo, pero si muy pronto.-explica con la carta en la aleta seguido de ser arrebatada por Marlene.

-¿qué?... ¿ya va a volver?.- pregunta sorprendida.

-sí, ¿no es grandioso?

-si… claro que si es grandioso.- repite dándole la espalda al joven cabo.

-bueno, solo para eso quería venir a avisarte, ya me voy.- contesta dándole también la espalda y caminando para alejarse, pero en eso recuerda otra cosa que lo hace regresar a verla de frente.- por cierto, ¿no has visto a Kowalski?

-ha… ¿a Kowalski?.- pregunta volteando a verlo.- no, no lo he visto, ¿por?

-es que en la mañana rico y yo no lo vimos en su litera.

-no, no, pues, no se…-contesta retomando sus nervios.

-bueno, entonces rico y yo esperaremos a que regrese a la base, adiós Marlene.- se despide saliendo de su habitan deslizándose panza abajo. Marlene se siente más tranquila al verlo alejarse y sale afuera de su habitad donde estaba su estanque.

-ya se fue, ya puedes salir.- comunica mirando el agua viendo cómo salía su amante del agua.

-¿qué te dijo?.- pregunta Kowalski saliendo del agua.

-tenemos problemas… Skipper, va a regresar de su misión.

-¿qué?.- pregunta un poco molesto el teniente.

-Skipper volverá muy pronto, no sabe exactamente cuándo, pero si volverá muy pronto.

-así que esa basura va a volver.- dice con desprecio hacia Skipper.

-sí, el volverá y…- Marlene deja de hablar dándole la espalda a Kowalski y comienza a caminar alejándose de él, por lo que esta acción lo hiso preocupar un poco.- Kowalski… no creo que esto de ser mi amante resulte mucho.

-¿qué?... ¿qué dices?.- pregunta temeroso por perder a la nutria.

-creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de mi… y que olvides todo esto que paso entre nosotros.- pide mirándolo de frente.

-¡no!, eso nunca.- habla alzando la voz molesto y corriendo, finalmente abrazándola por la cintura.- eres mía, ¿acaso ya olvidaste cuando te hice el amor?.- le recuerda mirándola a los ojos.

-no, no lo he olvidado, pero entiende, Skipper va a volver, y si regresa y se entera de todo, ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?

-no lo sé y no me interesa.- contesta usando el mismo tono de voz.- solo quiero estar contigo Marlene, no me apartes de tu lado, ¡aceptaste que yo fuera tu amante!.

-sí, lo acepte pero… no creo que vuelva a hacer lo mismo ahora que Skipper va a volver… ¡vete por favor!

-pero Marlene, yo…

-¡por favor vete Kowalski!.- pide de nuevo cerrando los ojos, pues al dejarlo ir también era algo que le lastimaba profundamente. Mientras que el pingüino sale de su cueva sintiendo terminada la batalla por su amor, siendo él el perdedor.

Al llegar a su habitad se encuentra con cabo y rico, sentados en la mesa desayunando.

-¿Kowalski, donde estabas?.- pregunta cabo un poco angustiado.

-estaba en… en la tienda de regalos buscando algo para un nuevo invento.- contesta con la voz muy apagada.

-¿vas a desayunar?.- pregunta notando su desanimo.

-no, no tengo hambre.

-por cierto, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-¿qué es?

-Skipper volverá muy pronto, ¿no es grandioso?.- informa con una gran alegría reflejada en una sonrisa, pero por otra parte, a Kowalski le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que se sentía muerto por dentro al sentir el rechazo de la nutria.

Por otra parte, Marlene doblaba aquella sabana la cual participo en su noche lujuriosa con su amante, la mira comenzando a nacer sus recuerdos tomándola con una de sus patas y la acerca a su pecho abrazándola con los ojos cerrados, haciendo vivaz en ella los recuerdos apasionantes que tuvo. Recuerda aquel momento de la rosa, sus diminutas lamidas que le daba entre cada beso, sus carisias, las palabras excitantes que le decía al mirarla a sus ojos color avellana y sus miradas apasionantes, sin poder evitarlo suelta un gemido al recordar todo eso, seguido de comenzar a sentirse excitada con sus recuerdos. Regresa por si misma a la realidad al sentirse así, toma con ambas patas su cabeza soltando la sabana en su cama comenzando a negar. Tenía que olvidar a Kowalski de una vez por todas, pues tenía la idea que ese momento que paso con el teniente, solo fue por un rato, por un capricho de ella al querer sentirse amada por alguien, y si su esposo no le demostraba amor, pues necesitaba ir a otros brazos para poder sentirse querida.

Mira de nuevo la sabana, la toma entre sus patas de nuevo y sin más recuerdos, la guarda. Mira a su alrededor y decide escombrar un poco la cueva para la llegada de su marido.

Kowalski ya sentado en la mesa convencido por cabo de comer, al igual que Marlene trata de recordar lo que paso en la noche, pero no puede hacerlo tan fácilmente así como ella, ya que estaba en presencia de cabo y rico, pues si su mente comenzaba a volver al pasado, los dos pingüinos lo verían extraño.

-bueno, ya acabe.- termina de hablar llevándose el ultimo bocado de pescado al pico.- si alguien me necesita estaré en mi laboratorio, recuerden tocar antes de entrar.- pide seguido de cerrar la puerta.

-Kowalski, en porta etaño.-

-tienes razón rico, se comporto de una manera muy extraña… como Marlene.- agrega cabo poniéndose a pensar.

El teniente ya en su laboratorio comienza a hacer volar sus recuerdos al igual que la nutria, pues aun no aceptaba aquella decisión de querer separarlo de ella. Se lleno de coraje por dentro al recordar aquella noticia de cabo sobre el regreso de Skipper, mira enojado una probeta y con un aletazo la tira hacia el suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¡imbécil, tenias que regresar para arruinarlo todo!.- dice con dura voz en susurros.

Por la noche, Kowalski sale de su laboratorio, mirando a cabo embobado con la televisión mirando los lunacornios y a rico durmiendo en su litera abrazando a su muñeca, era su oportunidad para salir del habitad y dirigirse al de Marlene.

Al llegar, escucha unos extraños ruidos provenientes del interior de la cueva.

-¿Marlene?.- pregunta dando pequeños pasos entrando.

-¿Kowalski?.- pregunta la nutria acercándose a él con una toalla tapando su boca.-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta fingiendo molestia.

-vine a verte aunque no quieras… ¿Qué haces con esa toalla?

-es que… acabo de vomitar.- contesta sin quitarse la toalla.

-¿vomitar?.

-sí, supongo que el pescado que me dio Alice estaba ya echado a perder, además ya se veía de días.- responde de nuevo acostándose en su cama. En eso siente como un cuerpo comienza a recostarse sobre el suyo, seguido de sentir unas suaves carisias en su cuello.

-por favor Marlene, ya habíamos hablado de esto… no me apartes de tu lado, te lo suplico.- ruega sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Kowalski, entiende que Skipper volverá.

-¿y qué?, podemos seguir siendo amantes sin que él se entere.- responde besándola.- ¿Qué dices?

-Kowalski por favor, retírate, me siento mal.

-me pediste que me reuniera contigo esta noche para volver a hacer el amor.

-hoy no tengo ganas de nada, solo quiero descansar, por favor vete.- pide mirándolo con ojos suplicantes que le dejaban ver rechazo.

-está bien, me voy.- contesta seguido de levantarse de su cama y dirigiéndose a la salida con la mirada perdida, pues aun no podía seguir creyendo que la nutria lo rechazara de esa manera por Skipper. Marlene con el corazón roto lo ve alejarse, pues sin pode evitarlo de verdad llego a amarlo profundamente, pero debía dejarlo ir, pues Skipper volvería y no quería ni imaginar su reacción si supiera que su teniente fue su amante por una noche. Además de que temía que si los descubriera, el por venganza mandaría a Kowalski a algún otro zoológico alejándolo de ella para siempre. Cerró los ojos de nuevo e intento dormir pero no pudo por que sentía la comida regresar de nuevo a su esófago y boca, que la hicieron correr para vomitar de nuevo.

**Aquí está la continuación de cap :)**

**Fan the MARSKI j… O.o jajaja pero que graciosa eres xDD**


	4. NOTICIA DE EMBARAZO

**NOTICIA DE EMBARAZO**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Kowalski y Marlene no se han vuelto a reunir, la nutria seguía con vómitos, seguido de pasar a los desmayos y uno que otro antojo, no les comento nada a los pingüinos para no alarmarlos.

_Invento cualquier escusa para ir al habitad de los pingüinos para ir a ver a Kowalski._

_-hola chicos.- saluda Marlene entrando a la base._

_-hola Marlene.- la saludan cabo y rico al mismo tiempo, pero Kowalski ni la volteo a mirar, solo le dio la espalda._

_-Kowalski, ¿podrías venir a mi habitad por favor?_

_-¿como por que debería ir?.- pregunta de mala gana haciéndose ver mal ante cabo y rico._

_-necesito que me ayudes a arreglar un electrodoméstico que tengo.- explica._

_-Kowalski, ve con Marlene, ayúdala.- pide cabo un poco extrañado por la actitud del teniente._

_-está bien, voy.- dice caminando hacia la salida aun sin ver a la nutria. Marlene también se retira detrás del teniente. Al llegar a la cueva, la nutria toma a Kowalski de los hombros deteniendo su paso._

_-Kowalski, necesitamos hablar._

_-me llamaste para lo de tu electrodoméstico, ¿sí o no?_

_-no, pero…_

_-entonces me voy.- anuncia dando media vuelta, pero la nutria lo detiene poniéndose enfrente de él y poniendo ambas patas sobre su pecho._

_-espera, por favor no te vayas.- pide ella._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi Marlene?... después de haberme rechazado, ¿ahora si ya quieres hablar?_

_-necesito hablar contigo Kowalski… ya no puedo soportarlo más… he llevado casi media semana sin poder dormir… te extraño tanto, extraño tus besos excitantes.- habla tocando su pico con una pata, seguido de sentir al pingüino apartarse de ella dándole la espalda.- te necesito conmigo mi amor.- corre hacia el abrazándolo por detrás de su cintura.- la vida se ha ensañado conmigo haciéndome mucho mal cuando te deje ir…_

_-ahora si ya me quieres y me necesitas…- la interrumpe dando media vuelta para mirarla de frente.- pues ahora soy yo el que te dice, ¡vete de mi vida!, quédate con tu marido y a mi déjame en paz, renuncio a ser tu amante.- le grita seguido de dirigirse a la salida, pero Marlene lo toma de la aleta deteniendo su paso._

_-¡no, Kowalski por favor no te vayas!.- ruega hincándose delante de él._

_-querías que me fuera ¿no?, pues ahora me voy.- continua caminando sin hacer caso a sus ruegos._

_-te lo suplico Kowalski, por favor no te vayas.- continua rogando sin pararse del suelo.- te amo… te necesito, no te vayas… por favor.- pide comenzando a llorar, corre hacia una pequeña mesita y toma un cuchillo.- ya no quiero vivir… ¡ya no quiero!.- dice mientras toma un cuchillo y se lo entierra en el pecho seguido de dar un gran grito de dolor…_

La nutria despierta de aquel sueño tan horrible, con grandes gotas de sudor en su frente y respirando agitadamente.

-de nuevo ese horrible sueño.- dice colocando una de sus patas en su frente y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Desde aquel rechazo, Marlene no ha podido estar tranquila, ni siquiera podía dormir en paz, sin dejar de recordar a aquel pingüino que le entrego su cuerpo y alma entera en aquella noche, al cual llamaba "amante".

El día siguiente paso rápido, los visitantes llegaron al zoológico para ver a los animales, gozaban al ver aquel espectáculo de los pingüinos, ver bailar a los lémures y ver los trucos de la nutria. Todo el día entero se fue así, hasta que llego la noche y hora de cerrar. Alice como siempre se encerraba en su oficina sin estar percatada de lo que pasaba. La nutria ya en su cueva sin pensarlo ni desearlo, recibió una visita inesperada.

-hola.- saluda un poco serio el teniente. Marlene al oír su voz, siente como acelera su corazón y comenzaba a temblar un poco.

-hola.- le responde en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo estás?.- se atreve a preguntar seguido de mirarla caminar hacia él.

- muy mal, te necesito a mi lado.- contesta abrazándolo.

-yo también te necesito Marlene.- contesta abrazándola también.- por favor, no me dejes apartarme de ti.- pide llenándola de besos excitantes en su cuello.

-no, ya no te quiero dejar ir.- aclara acariciándolo con candencidad por la espalda. Sin más pensarlo Kowalski la carga entre sus brazos llevándola hacia su cama, Marlene no lo detuvo por nada, ya que al igual que él, ella también deseaba eso. Se acuesta sobre de ella ya estando los dos en la cama y comienzan a gozar de aquel momento. Varias horas después de haber hecho de nuevo el amor, dejan reposar sus cuerpos sobre la cama de cemento, Marlene coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho respirando cansadamente.- Kowalski, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué es mi amor?.- pregunta este respirando cansadamente al igual que ella.

-yo… -Marlene se levanta de su pecho y lo mira tapándose con la sabana enredada en su pecho con sus brazos salidos.- estoy embarazada.- Kowalski al oír esa noticia sufre un estado de shock.

-que tú, ¿Qué?.- pregunta sorprendido.

-que estoy embarazada.- reafirma de nuevo.- tengo tres semanas de embarazo.

-¿pero como estas segura?.- pregunta sentándose en la cama.

-por que Alice me vio desmayada y me llevo a revisión veterinaria, y ahí es donde se enteraron que estoy en estado de gestación.- Kowalski se impacto aun mas, coloco sus aletas en su cara cubriéndosela completamente y tiro la cabeza para atrás.

-no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser posible.- repetía tan preocupado.- ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?

-¿Por qué no te cuidaste tu?... tu también tienes tanta responsabilidad de cuidarte como yo.- se queja mirándolo enojada.

-sí, tienes razón, por favor perdóname… soy tan culpable como tú.

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?... ¿y si Skipper se entera de esto?

-cabo anuncio que mañana Skipper regresara.

-cuando el regrese yo… le hare creer que estoy embarazada de él.- planea mirando a su amante.

-o sea que… ¿vas a permitir que te haga su mujer?.

-es mi marido… además, si no tenemos sexo, ¿Cómo quieres que le haga creer que estoy embarazada de él?- Kowalski hiso un berrinche como un niño pequeño, no soportaba aquella idea de la nutria, pero debía admitir que no tenían otra salida si querían seguir manteniendo su romance en secreto, tenía que aceptar la realidad, Skipper es su marido, el que tiene todo el derecho de poder hacerla suya, y él, era solo el amante, el que podía hacerle el amor a escondidas de su marido.-perdóname mi amor.- se disculpa acariciándole una mejilla.- pero no tenemos otra salida… tenemos que arreglar lo que hicimos.

-está bien, pero en ese momento, quiero que recuerdes… que te amo.- le recuerda besándola apasionadamente. La noche para los amantes fue como la última de toda su vida, así que la aprovecharon lo más posible. A la mañana siguiente, Kowalski regreso a la base, acostándose en su litera cerca de las 6:00 am, donde ahí, no despertaría grandes sospechas. Todos se levantaron y escombraron un poco el cuartel para el regreso de su líder.

-ya es casi la hora.- anuncia cabo mirando el reloj impacientemente.

-sí, no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Skipper.- dice con gran sarcasmo el teniente, pero ninguno de los dos pingüinos lo notaron.

-Skipp vovera.- dice rico entusiasmado al igual que cabo.

Pocas horas después, escucharon como iban bajando las escaleras ciertas patas pingüinescas. Los pingüinos que miraban la televisión voltearon a ver al pingüino de cabeza plana tan esperado.

-¡Skipper!.- gritan cabo y rico corriendo a recibirlo.

-hola soldados.- los recibe Skipper con un gran abrazo, pero por otra parte, Kowalski solo lo miraba con envidia formando con sus aletas puños y apretándolos.- que hay de ti Kowalski, ¿no me vas a recibir?.- pregunta sin notar su envidia.

-claro que sí señor.- aclara sonriéndole falsamente y caminando hacia él para abrazarlo.

-qué bueno que ya estas con nosotros Skipper.- agradece cabo mirándolo con entusiasmo.

-gracias cabo.- agradece cortando el abrazo.- también a mi me alegra por fin volver con ustedes, no saben la peligrosa misión que me paso… pero esa es otra historia que más adelante les contare, ahora quiero ir a ver a mi esposa.- termina con una sonrisa camino hacia el habitad de la nutria, cabo y rico lo miran alejarse sin parar de sonreír, pero por otra parte Kowalski deseaba detener su paso y agarrarlo a golpes de una vez por todas.

**Hasta aquí llega el cap 4 :) F****an the MARSKI j O.o jajajaja eres cada vez aun mas graciosa :DD :) ;)**


	5. EL ENGAÑO DE AMOR

**EL ENGAÑO DE AMOR**

Skipper al llegar al habitad de su esposa, logra verlo un poco mas cambiado que cuando se fue, entra al interior y la llama. Marlene, al escuchar su voz se llena de nervios por dentro y lo recibe con un abrazo.

-hola Marlene, ¿me has extrañado?

-sí, mucho.- responde sonriendo falsamente.- creí… que te quedarías haya por más tiempo.

-de hecho si, así lo quiso la militarizada, pero decidí darme un tiempo de descanso y volver con mi linda y adorada esposa.- habla mirándola amorosamente.

-jajajaja, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.-le dice con voz seductora.- supongo que ahora si podremos tener sexo hoy en la noche.

-¿qué?.- pregunta un poco molesto.- Marlene, sabes que te amo, pero ahora menos que nunca debemos tener intimidad.

-¿Por qué Skipper?, ¿Por qué?.- pregunta de mala gana.

-por que no es el momento de tener familia.

-¿pero por qué dices eso?

-por que el tener hijos implica una gran responsabilidad, cuidarlos, dedicarles tiempo y eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer.- tal explicación hizo que la nutria le diera la espalda cruzándose los brazos, pues la había hecho enojar.- tengo que dirigir un comando…

-para ti siempre lo mas importante, es tu queridísimo comando, ¿verdad?

-lo siento Marlene, si me pudieras espera años más, podemos tener familia.

-¿esperar? Skipper, llevo esperándote por mucho tiempo… ¿has pensado en lo que yo quiero?, ¿en lo feliz que quiero convertir a esta familia?

-claro que si amor, pero aun no es tiempo para eso.- continua negando el líder mientras camina directo hacia el estanque de la nutria.

-_(¡tengo que hacer el amor con él!)_.- piensa en su mente.

Al caer la noche Marlene lleno todo su habitad con velas de color rojo, hiso un camino de pétalos de rosas del mismo color que las velas que conducían desde la entrada de su cueva hasta su cama de cemento.

Mientras que en la base militar Skipper se despide de sus soldados con un saludo militar seguido de mirarlos con firmeza.

-que tengas lindos sueños Skipper.- le desea cabo con una sonrisa.

-gracias joven cabo, la verdad se me hará difícil dormir de nuevo con mi esposa, ya que me había estado acostumbrando a dormir solo.- responde terminando con una ligera risa que hace molestar al teniente, demostrándolo al no reírse con su "chiste" como los demás.- que descansen chicos, los veo mañana.

-hasta mañana.- responden los tres.

El capitán camina directo hacia el habitad de las nutrias, mientras que Kowalski con gran dificultad se acuesta en su litera de cemento, cierra los ojos y comienza a imaginar la escena de la noche que habrá entre Skipper y Marlene mientras niega con la cabeza.

El líder al ver la poca iluminación que había en el habitad de su esposa, entra al interior.

-Marlene, ¿qué pasa con la iluminación?.- pregunta seguido de mirar el largo camino de pétalos de rosas. Camina a través de él mirando el gran decorado de las veladoras, al llegar hasta el final del camino ve a Marlene acostada en la cama llena de pétalos de rosas y tapada la mitad de su cuerpo con una sabana.

-hola mi amor.- le habla en un tono sexi.

-Marlene, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?.- pregunta serio.

-quería darte una sorpresa.- responde mirándolo apasionadamente.

-sí y vaya sorpresa que me diste.- responde no tan sorprendido ante el detalle. Marlene al verlo así decide actuar rápido, camina hacia el sensualmente y toma una rosa.

-vamos Skipper, no me digas que… no te causo deseo sexual.

-claro que me lo causas, pero…

-pero nada, Skipper por primera vez déjate llevar por los placeres sexuales.-le habla rosando la rosa con su pico.

-recuerda que te dije que no quería tener familia.- responde defendiéndose ante sus encantos.

-Skipper el tener intimada no quiere decir que únicamente es para reproducirnos… ¡es para vivir y gozar de la vida!.-le habla enredando sus aletas en su nuca y acostándolo en la cama.-confía en mí, ¿quieres?.- pregunta seguido de no dejar responder al pingüino ya que lo calla besándolo apasionadamente. Skipper sin dejarse resistir más la toma con rudeza de la cintura y sigue su juego apasionante. El capitán rueda con ella quedando arriba de ella, comienza a besarle el cuello seguido de acariciar con sus aletas su cintura. Marlene solo miraba hacia el techo, no sentía nada placentero al sentirse entre sus brazos, cerro sus ojos e imagino en su mente los momentos excitantes que paso con su amante, recordando sus besos y sus caricias, sin saber que el también recordaba aquel bello momento, daba uno que otro gemido pero solo al recordar a su amante.

Kowalski no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche, aun no podía quitarse de la mente aquellas escenas de placer que de seguro su amante debe estar disfrutando mucho, envidiaba como la devoraba con pasión. Pero ni el mismo se imaginaba que aquella noche fue un completo tormento para Marlene, la noche para ella fue lenta y torturante, pero cuando por fin todo se acabo Skipper cae a la cama rendido a un costado de ella.

-¿ya estas satisfecha?.- pregunta Skipper cansado. Marlene asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa.

-si… estuviste fantástico Skipper.- habla acurrucándose a su lado.- jamás olvidare esta noche.- habla mirándolo con ternura. Skipper por un lado la abraza con una aleta y procede a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Marlene al despertar, ve su almohada donde esta recostada su cabeza, mira hacia el lado donde durmió el capitán y lo encuentra vacio.

-ya paso todo… si le digo que estoy embarazada… ya va a pensar que es de él.- habla así misma tocándose su vientre.

Mientras que en la base, el líder desayunaba su tradicional taza de café acompañado con un pescado.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en las noticias?.- pregunta a todo su equipo.

-casi nada bueno.-responde cabo con el control remoto en la aleta.

-¿tuviste una linda noche?.- pregunta el teniente con un hilo de voz, que hace que el líder escupa el café que había tomado con su pico.

-he… ¿si, por que la pregunta?.- cuestiona mirándolo un poco nervioso.

-solo preguntaba para saber si habías tenido un buen descanso.- responde alejándose, camino directo hacia su laboratorio. El líder lo mira un poco extrañado y procede a darle otro sorbo a su café. Al pasar de la mañana a la tarde, los pingüinos recién habían terminado su entrenamiento.

-bien muchachos, pueden tomar el resto del día como descanso.- ordena el líder seguido de sentarse en la mesa a leer carpetas confidenciales. El teniente sale sin ningún problema fuera de la base sin dar explicaciones hacia qué lugar iba a ir. Este llega al habitad de la nutria con un ramo de rosas en la aleta.

-¿Marlene?.- pregunta por ella al entrar.

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda con un beso en el pico.

-supongo que ya… paso lo que tenía que pasar.- habla mirándola decepcionado.

-si… ya todo paso y te digo algo.

-¿Qué?.-

-no lo disfrute.- contesta lanzando a sus brazos seguido de besarlo apasionadamente. Kowalski deja sus rosas sobre su mesa y continúa besándola con sus aletas sobre su cintura.

-¿cómo ha estado nuestro hijo?.- pregunta el teniente cortando el beso.

-muy bien, contigo a su lado.- responde abrazándolo.

-se me partera el alma cuando lo escuche diciéndole a Skipper papá y a mi solo Kowalski.- Marlene lo mira tristemente hacia sus palabras.- quien sabe, tal vez hasta me odie.

-no, no digas eso Kowalski, tus hijos si te van a querer, si quieres puedo convencer a Skipper para que tú seas su padrino… el padrino de nuestro hijo.- le habla dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno, tal vez eso me haga acercarme más a él… oye, ¿y si son más de uno?...

-¿qué quieres decir?.- pregunta sorprendida con una sonrisa.

-me refiero a si son más de uno.

-jajajaja eso sería maravilloso, tener más de un hijo.

-¿verdad que si?, jajaja creo que tengo un invento que nos ayudara a saber cuántos son, de que especie y que sexo.

-no Kowalski, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mí el día en que dé a luz a mi hijo o hijos.

-está bien, solo esperemos el gran día.- responde con una sonrisa.

-te amo.

-y yo a ti.- responde seguido de besarla apasionadamente y con lujuria, Kowalski comenzó a besarle el cuello seguido de acariciarla por todos lados. Marlene a pesar de esas pocas muestras de amor, comienza a excitarse y deja que el teniente haga de ella lo que quiere.

-Marlene…- la pareja al oír la voz del líder se separa y Kowalski corre rápidamente hacia el estanque para esconderse de nuevo como la otra vez.- Marlene.

-hola Skipper.- le habla sonriéndole nerviosamente.

-hola, ¿estás bien?, te noto nerviosa.

-sí, estoy bien.- responde seguido de sentir como la aleta del líder se acerca a su mejilla.- estas caliente y un poco sudorosa.

-hay no me espantes, no creo que sea temperatura.

-no yo tampoco lo creo.- responde caminando.- ¿de quienes son esas rosas?.-pregunta acercándose a ellas para tomarlas.

-son mías.- responde tomándolas antes que el.- las traje desde afuera del zoológico.

-pero como es que saliste del zoológico si tu…- deja de hablar al escuchar un chapoteo afuera del habitad.- ¿hay alguien más aquí?.- pregunta caminando hacia el estanque.

-_(Kowalski)_.- dice en su mente la nutria.


	6. LA ADVERTENCIA

**LA ADVERTENCIA…**

Skipper continua acercando sus pasos hacia el agua, mira hacia el profundo estanque pero no logra ver nada.

-Skipper.- lo llama Marlene.- ¿por qué no mejor me platicas como será tu día?.- pide la hembra llevándolo de nuevo al interior de su habitad.

-pero… no creo tener tiempo, debo regresar de nuevo a la base para buscar la ubicación de espiráculo, tenemos varios conceptos que indican que tal vez se esté preparando para atacar todo Nueva York.

-bueno entonces ve, te deben estar esperando.

-tienes razón, es hora de irme.- decide dándole un último beso antes de salir. Marlene al verlo alejarse, se asoma en la entrada de su cueva y espera unos segundos, al verlo entrar a su base secreta, corre hacia su estanque, busca a su amante con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra.

-Marlene.- la llama una voz masculina saliendo de uno de los arbustos que rodeaba una esquina entre el estanque y su cueva.

-Kowalski.- corre a abrazarlo.- temía que Skipper te descubriera.

-sinceramente yo también, pero por suerte no descubrió nada… ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?.- pregunta tomándola de una pata.

-claro que si mi amor.- acepta besándolo en el pico. Kowalski y Marlene hacen lo planeado y salen hacia las afueras del zoológico, caminando por el pasto verde del parque.

-te amo.- le habla Kowalski deteniendo su paso bajo un gran árbol que les brindaba sombra a la perfección.

-yo también te amo, a pesar de que soy la esposa de Skipper, he aprendido a amarte.- le habla abrazándolo por los costados. Kowalski coloca una aleta entre su cintura y espalda y la otra la enreda en su cuello.

-yo que ustedes no juraría amor prohibido.- les habla una voz femenina haciendo separarlos, los dos voltean a todos lados, pero no ven a nadie, hasta que Kowalski mira hacia arriba del árbol, donde logra ver a la misma ardilla hembra que les había ayudado a encontrar el tesoro perdido de la ardilla dorada.

-¿usted de nuevo?.- reclama Kowalski haciendo mirar a la nutria hacia donde él veía, descubriendo a la ardilla.

-si siguen con ese amor de amantes, podrían arrepentirse seriamente.

-¿y usted como sabe que somos amantes?.- le pregunta Marlene sorprendida.

-yo lo sé todo querida, incluso su futuro como amantes.

-¿y supuestamente como será nuestro futuro?.- le pregunta el pingüino alto sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras.

-muy doloroso y arriesgado… ese amor de amantes les traerá tres muertes muy dolorosas para ustedes.- advierte dejándolos sorprendidos.

-¿tres muertes?.- pregunta Marlene sorprendida mirando a Kowalski.

-no le creas a esa ardilla Marlene, deben ser otras de sus mentiras.

-haya ustedes si no me quieren creer, pero todo lo que hacen, les traerán serias consecuencias y actos sin perdón.- la nutria abraza a su amante, pues comenzaba a sentir temor por las palabras de la ardilla. Kowalski voltea a verla y le acaricia una mejilla.

-no le agás caso mi amor, ya verás que todo estará bien.-le promete seguido de mirar de nuevo hacia el árbol, pero la ardilla ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿crees que en verdad solo sean mentiras Kowalski?

-claro que si, confía en mi.- pide abrazándola de nuevo. Pasan unos cuantos minutos en el parque como si fuera una cita para ellos, por otro lado, el líder no sabía de la ausencia de su esposa, pero sí de su teniente.

-¿cómo que no saben donde esta?.- pregunta enojado a sus dos soldados presentes.

-es que ni siquiera nos dijo que iba a salir.- responde cabo ante su pregunta.

-muchachos…- deja de hablar al ver al pingüino buscado, entrando a la base.-¿dónde estabas soldado?

-estaba en… la tienda de regalos.- responde mirando como el pingüino líder camina hacia él.

-¿y fuiste sin avisar?

-lo siento Skipper, la próxima vez avisare, lo prometo.- responde alzando su aleta en señal de promesa.

-bien, solo por esta vez te creeré, pero para próxima, te pondré un castigo severo de entrenamiento.

-si señor.- acepta afirmando con la cabeza.

-muchachos, comencemos el entrenamiento con los ninja.- ordena mostrando sus bolos de boliche que habían disfrazado de ninja.

Por otro lado, la nutria al llegar a su habitad, decide dormir un poco, el embarazo en verdad la había llenado por completo de mucho sueño, se acuesta en su cama de cemento y duerme al instante.

-_ese amor de amantes les traerá tres muertes muy dolorosas para ustedes… tres muertes… tres muertes… tres muertes…-_ Marlene despierta de un susto al recordar las palabras de aquella ardilla, no podía sacárselas de su mente ni dormir en paz por su advertencia.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez aun mas rápido, Marlene y Kowalski seguían viéndose a escondidas, su embarazo se lograba notar aun más y con un buen estado, se alimentaba a la perfección y evitaba cualquier disgusto con su esposo, pero aun por las noches le rondaba las palabras de la ardilla.

En un día caluroso, Marlene nadaba en su estanque muy lentamente, el ya tener 4 meses de embarazo le impedía un poco moverse con gran libertad como antes. Sale de su estanque y se recuesta sobre la cama de cemento.

-¿ya terminaste de bañarte?.- pregunta el pingüino de cabeza plana acercándose a ella.

-sí, ¿por qué?, ¿ya te vas?

-sí, solo esperaba a que terminaras de darte tu baño, ahora con su permiso yo me retiro.- anuncia dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir. Marlene lo mira retirarse y cierra sus ojos por un momento.

-prima, ¿podemos entrar?.- pide Stacy parada en la entrada de su cueva junto con Becky.

-claro que si primas, entren.- acepta la nutria mirándolas pasar.

-¿cómo sigues?.- pregunta Stacy acercándose a ella.

-muy bien, el bebé no deja de patearme.- avisa riendo un poco mientras acaricia su vientre.

-¿bebé?, yo más bien diría bebés.- opina Becky.

-¿crees que sean más de uno?

-en mi opinión si.- responde Becky.

-en la mía también.- apoya Stacy.

-no puede ser, si son más de uno, estoy segura que Skipper se va a desesperar, no me imagino el cómo podría ponerse.

-tranquila Marlene, por qué no mejor te ayudamos a preparar algo de comer.- Marlene asiente con la cabeza, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia su cocina, mientras las dos tejones se dedicaban a limpiar la mesa de la nutria, en eso escuchan como la Marlene deja soltar un plato de porcelana que se estrella contra el piso.

-¡haaa!...- grita Marlene, Stacy corre hacia ella y la mira casi con sus piernas dobladas.

-¿Marlene que te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

-no… ¡haa!.- se queja nuevamente.- creo… creo que ya voy a dar a luz.- anuncia mirando a la tejón preocupadamente.- me duele Stacy… me duele mucho…

-tranquila prima.- Stacy la ayuda a caminar hacia la cama donde ahí, la sienta mientras seguía mirándola preocupadamente.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?.- pregunta Becky mientras miraba a la nutria retorcerse de dolor.

-llévenme afuera del habitad, Alice ya sabe que estoy en estado de gestación y ya tenía pendiente mi parto…- explica con dificultad sin dejar de apretarse el vientre por el dolor.

-sí, está bien.- ambas tejones la obedecen y la llevan hacia afuera, donde la recuestan sobre el pasto, delante de su estanque. Marlene aun seguía retorciéndose de dolor mientras miraba el cielo, deseando que todo su dolor de parto desapareciera rápidamente, para su suerte un cuidador paseaba cerca de su habitad, la nutria al escuchar sus pasos grita fuertemente para que este lograra escucharla. Era claro que el cuidador no escuchaba con claridad su grito, pero si logro escuchar la voz de la nutria, la busca en todas partes de su habitad por fuera, hasta verla ceca de su estanque.

-¿qué te pasa bonita?.- le pregunta el cuidador mirándola preocupado, saca su woki toki y habla a través de él.

-Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo le falta a la nutria para que se aliviara?

-no lo sé… creo que… dos días.- responde sin la mas mínima importancia.

-¿dos días?, pues yo diría que ya está a punto de dar a luz.- avisa en un grito de desesperación.

-pues entonces tráela al cuidado animal, para que el veterinario pueda revisarla.- le ordena sin dejar de cambiar su tranquilidad. El cuidador obedece y toma a Marlene entre sus manos, finalmente llevándola al lugar indicado. Ambas tejones al verla partir, corren rápidamente hacia el habitad de los pingüinos.

-muy bien muchachos, recuerden seguir sus instintos…

-Skipper.- lo llama Stacy terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-¿qué pasa Stacy?.- pregunta el capitán volteando a verla.

-¡Marlene está a punto de dar a luz!.- informa alarmando a los demás pingüinos, especialmente al más alto.

-¿pero como que ya va a dar a luz?, ¿dónde está?, ¿por qué la dejaron sola?.- las regaña el teniente en la última pregunta, sorprendiendo a los demás pingüinos.

-tranquilo Kowalski, deja que yo me preocupe por mi esposa.- lo tranquiliza caminando hacia las tejones.

-un cuidador se la llevo al cuidado animal.- responde Becky.

-bien, voy para allá.- decide el capitán saliendo junto con las dos tejones.

-si no te importa Skipper, yo quiero ir contigo.- pide el teniente sorprendiendo aun mas al líder.

-bueno… está bien, supongo que todos se mueren de curiosidad por conocer a mi nuevo hijo.

-¡sí!.- responden cabo y rico al mismo tiempo.

-de acuerdo, pueden acompañarme.- decide el capitán saliendo junto con todos. El y su equipo aguardaron escondidos entre un gran árbol, Kowalski tenía sus vinculares para ver a Marlene mucho mejor, sin saber que Skipper lo estaba viendo muy extraño, aun no se explicaba el por qué Kowalski se preocupa tanto por ella. Aguardaron cerca de una hora y media, hasta mirar apagar las luces en el cuarto donde estaba Marlene.

-Skipper, el veterinario ya se fue.- informa a su líder seguido de saltar del gran árbol donde estaban, para buscar a la hembra.

Al llegar al cuarto, la ven dormir tranquilamente, a simple vista se lograba ver su cansancio, cabo y rico caminaron hacia una cama, donde ahí descubrieron al pequeño o más bien dicho, a los pequeños. En esa pequeña cama dormían tres crías, una pingüina hembra, una nutria y un pingüino, los tres tapados con sabanas, que únicamente dejaban mostrar sus rostros.

-¡pero qué lindos son!.- exclama Becky mirándolos con ternura.

-ven a ver a tus hijos Skipper.- le pide Stacy seguido de mirarlo acercarse. El capitán los ve muy tiernamente mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la nutria hembra.

-carga uno.- le pide nuevamente el pingüino joven, por otra parte, Marlene comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento comenzando a gemir al despertar. Skipper sonríe para sí mismo y carga al pingüino macho entre sus brazos, camina hacia su esposa y la ve despertar completamente.

-hola amor.- saluda Marlene.

-hola Marlene, mira a nuestro…- Skipper deja de hablar al mirar al pequeño pingüino recién nacido, poniendo una cara de impacto, voltea hacia Marlene muy seriamente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a fruncir el seño.

-¿qué pasa Skipper?.- pregunta Marlene ante su cambio de humor, Skipper le acerca el pingüino macho descubriéndolo un poco de la sabana con la que lo habían acobijado, Marlene aun dudando se acerca a su cría y descubre algo que la dejaba en la misma situación que el pingüino. El pequeño recién nacido tenía la cabeza en forma de boliche, Skipper al mirarla ver al pequeño, voltea a ver a su teniente sin cambiar su rostro. Marlene abre sus ojos grandemente y mira también al científico. Kowalski por otro lado sentía sus piernas temblar al lograr ver al pequeño, no tenía palabras para defenderse ante el momento.


	7. AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA…**

-… por lo visto, mi pequeño necesitara mas cuidados de ahora en adelante.- informa el capitán sin dejar de ver a su teniente.

-tu bebé es… lindo, Skipper.- alaga el teniente cuidando de no tartamudear.

-lo sé, es fruto del amor que Marlene y yo nos tenemos Kowalski.- agradece seguido de mirar a su esposa, que tragaba en seco disimuladamente.

-Skipper, me siento tan feliz por… nuestros hijos.

-yo también linda… yo también.

-ya es muy noche.- interrumpe el joven pingüino.- ¿por qué no mejor dejamos descansar a Marlene?, debe sentirse muy agotada al dar a luz.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo cabo.- lo apoya el teniente.- ¿nos vamos?

-váyanse ustedes, yo me quedare con mi esposa.- responde el líder.

-de acuerdo, es tu decisión.- acepta el teniente saliendo del cuidado animal junto con los demás. Ya al llegar a la base los tres pingüinos aguardaron a su capitán aun dentro de la base, ninguno se atrevía a salir a alguna otra parte.

-hace mucho que ya no te veo entusiasmado con Doris, Kowalski.- le habla el más joven encendiendo el televisor.

-la verdad… ya no me interesa, creo que por fin me di por vencido y acepte mi derrota de perderla, ella y yo no somos tal para cual.- responde.

-son muy lindos los hijos de Marlene…

-sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-uno e pahece a ti.- le comenta el psicópata.

-ese niño… yo… no sé por qué el parecido conmigo… pero… eso no es mi problema.

-es cierto, pero en fin, ya se verá el peque.- Kowalski aun nervioso camina hacia su laboratorio y se encierra por completo.

-uno de mis hijos es idéntico a mi.- exclama con alegría mientras sonreía.- me siento tan feliz por mi pequeño… pero el que debe de estar también muy feliz es Skipper, el muy ingenuo piensa que son su sangre, ¡pero que se ha creído!, yo debería de estar ahí con Marlene como mi mujer y con mis hijos que si llevan mi sangre.- se queja hablando por sí solo, sentía dentro de él un tornado que lo molestaba, llenándolo de coraje.

A la mañana siguiente lograron dar a la nutria de alta, llevándola a su habitad con sus tres hijos, al meterse a su cueva se recostó sobre su cama y durmió un rato, que para ella fue como un milenio, mientras que las tres crías dormían en sus cunas. Poco tiempo después sintió como algo se posiciono sobre sus labios, despertó de un susto y miro a su amante sentado en su cama a un lado de ella.

-me asustaste.

-¿qué?, ¿no te agrada verme?

-por supuesto que si.- responde besándolo apasionadamente.-es solo que, no me avisaste con tiempo que vendrías, ¿Skipper no te vio?

-no, está muy ocupado revisando los expedientes confidenciales.- contesta levantándose y caminando hacia las cunas.- la verdad, quería ver a mis hijos.- los mira primero muy detenidamente.

-son muy lindos.- se acerca a él para susurrarle al oído.- por que se parecen a su papá.- Kowalski sonrió ante ese cumplido y la toma de la cintura con una aleta.- ¿quieres cargar a uno?

-si.- responde inmediatamente sin esconder la curiosidad que se presentaba en el por conocer a sus hijos. Toma uno entre sus brazos y lo destapa un poco de su manta para mirarlo mejor, cargaba entre sus brazos a la nutria, que poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, ya que la había despertado al cargarla, tenía el color de ojos de la madre y su pelaje era más café oscuro que el de Marlene, en pocas palabras, era casi el vivo retrato de ella.- pero que hermosa es.

-la verdad sí, es tu hija…-lo toma de un hombro.- es nuestra hija.

-lo sé mi amor.- responde besándola delicadamente en los labios. Regresa la pequeña a la cuna y mira a los otros dos.- tratare de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para amar a mis hijos como se merecen, no dejare el papel paternal a Skipper por que se que son mis hijos en verdad.

-¿estás celoso de él?.

-un poco, ¿por qué?

-solo curiosidad.- responde sonriendo un poco.

-oye, vamos al lago a…- la toma de la cintura y comienza a besar su cuello.- divertirnos un poco.

-pero si vamos, ¿Skipper no sospechara?

-no, está muy ocupado, vamos.- la anima dejando de besarla.

-está bien, vamos, pero solo por un rato.- acepta con condiciones, se toman de la pata y aleta, saliendo de la cueva, rumbo a su destino.

Caminaron muy poco tramo, pues el lugar al que querían llegar era al parque, donde ahí, buscaron un pequeño lago que se encontraba entre ese lugar, Kowalski lo conocía muy bien por la mamá de huevín. Primero se sentaron en el pasto que rodeaba el lago.

-es la primera vez que vengo acá.- confiesa la hembra mirando a su amante que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿enserio?, Skipper nunca te trajo aquí cuando te llevaba a citas o algo parecido?

-no, nunca, eres el primero que me muestra este bellísimo lugar, gracias.

-de nada mi amor.- agradece besándolo mientras sentía como la abrazaba por los costados y ella lo abraza por el cuello, poco a poco comenzaban a acostarse sobre el pasto, se mantuvieron así hasta que al macho se le había ocurrido una idea.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta la nutria sintiendo como el pingüino cortaba el beso.

-quiero que esto sea perfecto.- le habla acariciando uno de sus hombros.- ¿quieres nadar un poco?

-… creo que sería refrescante y… me sentaría muy bien.- acepta sonriéndole. Ambos animales se pusieron de pie y comenzaron por remojar sus patas en el agua, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a entrar al lago refrescante, mojando casi por completo parte de sus piernas, seguido de la cadera y finalmente entrando por completo, nadaron un poco para acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua. Kowalski la persiguió nadando hacia ella, hasta tomarla por sorpresa, aprisionándola contra él, tomándola de la cintura. Marlene no paraba de reír, enredo sus brazos en su cuello y comenzaron a besarse agresivamente.

Kowalski ante esto siguió con su juego, se separo un poco de ella para tomar aire y siguió besándola de esa manera, quito sus aletas de su cintura para después cargarla entre sus brazos, Marlene ante esto corto el beso y le sonrió muy picaronamente. El pingüino dejo de cargarla y con una aleta comenzó a acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar una de sus piernas, mientras besaba su cuello. Marlene no evito gemir ante esa pequeña sensación de placer. Ella lo abrazo con las piernas por la cadera y con ambas patas comenzaba a arañar su espalda, sabía a la perfección que eso lo volvía loco, y pocos segundos después pudo aprobarlo, ya que comenzaba a escucharlo gemir al sentir sus garras sobre sus plumas.

Los amantes siguieron disfrutando de aquel momento, si saber que se acercaba a ellos una compañía.

-hola… ¿ha-hay alguien ahí?.- pregunta una voz femenina muy temerosa. Los amantes ante esa pregunta se separan y miran adelante de ellos a una pingüina que tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, traía un palo de madera con una aleta que la apoyaba en el suelo a una gran distancia de ella, que le servía como una guía para saber a dónde caminar. Marlene miro a la hembra un poco disgustada, había algo en ella que en el interior le molestaba por completo aun sin saber que era, mientras que Kowalski por otra parte la miraba de arriba abajo sin parar, le parecía… atractiva, esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente al verla, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, una cintura perfecta y bien curveada. El pingüino sintió dentro de él una gran sensación que no había sentido antes al estar con Marlene, era algo muy diferente a tan solo sentirse como un simple amante.


	8. AMAR SINCERAMENTE

**AMAR SINCERAMENTE…**

Kowalski comenzó a nadar hasta ella, haciendo ruido con el agua por supuesto al aletear, la pingüina alzo su palo de madera y se puso en guardia, aun con la misma mirada que antes. Kowalski logro salir del agua y se aproximo a ella, sin evitar hacer ruido al caminar, la pingüina en un acto de temor y desesperación comenzó a golpear con su palo, todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-tranquila, tranquila.- pide esquivando el palo de madera.- no te voy a hacer daño.- la hembra suelta el palo al suelo y da pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, pero cae al suelo al tropezarse con una roca.

-por favor no me haga daño, se lo suplico.- pide desesperadamente.

-tranquila.- Kowalski la toma de una aleta y la ayuda a levantarse.- jamás en mi vida te aíra daño.- aclara mirándola directamente a los ojos, comenzaba a hipnotizarse con esos ojos esmeralda que lograba apreciar a la perfección.- ¿cómo te llamas?.- pregunta agachándose hacia el suelo, toma el palo de la hembra y se lo entrega en una de sus aletas.

-A-Anastasia.-responde aun un poco temerosa.

-ya te dije que no tienes por qué temer… ¿eres ciega verdad?

-si… lamentablemente en un accidente, perdí la vista.

-¿tienes familia?

-no, no he sabido nada de mi familia desde que me quede ciega… pero, tu no me has dicho tu nombre.

-me llamo Kowalski.- se presenta acariciando una de sus aletas.- pero me puedes decir de cariño KoKo.

-¿KoKo?.-pregunta seguido de reírse un poco.- será muy extraño y divertido a la vez decirte así, jajaja aun así, gracias por tu amistad y tu confianza.

-no hay nada de que agradecer…

-Kowalski.- lo llama la nutria saliendo del agua y caminando hacia la hembra.

-¿quién es?.- pregunta la pingüina al oír la voz femenina.

-ella es…

-hola.- la saluda Marlene, tomando a Kowalski de la aleta.

-hola.- saluda ella también.

-¿puedo saber quién eres tú?.- le pregunta de mala gana.

-ella es Anastasia.- contesta Kowalski por ella.- es ciega y necesita de nuestra ayuda.- opina volteando a ver a la nutria, asombrándose así mismo al verla mirar a la pingüina de arriba abajo.

-bueno, yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie… pero…

-pero nada, necesitas de mi ayuda.- suelta la pata de la nutria y toma nuevamente la aleta de la pingüina.

-pero que no la oíste que no necesita la ayuda de nadie.- reclama el mamífero al pingüino, jalándolo nuevamente hacia ella.

-ella tiene razón Kowalski, te agradezco en verdad todo esto que haces por mí, pero…

-por favor Anastasia, ¿a dónde vas a ir?, ¿qué vas a comer?, ¿dónde vas a dormir y atajarte de la lluvia?

-no lo sé, pero… no quiero dar molestias.- responde un poco apenada y agachando la cabeza muy ligeramente.

-tu jamás me darías molestias Anastasia, al menos déjame ofrecerte algo para que puedas comer, ¿sí?.- la pingüina se queda callada por unos momentos, pensando en la proposición del pingüino. Kowalski rogaba en su mente su aprobación para llevarla al cuartel, presentarla ante todos y que ella a su vez, aceptara quedarse a vivir con ellos, ahora que sabía que era ciega, sentía más necesidad de tenerla cerca, para protegerla, ayudarla con su problema de la vista, pero sobre todo… para amarla, sentía amor sincero hacia ella.

-bueno… está bien.- acepta después de mucho haberla pensando. Kowalski sonríe para sí mismo y la toma nuevamente de la aleta.

-te ayudare con el camino.- se ofrece comenzando a caminar con ella, olvidándose por completo de la nutria, Marlene por otro lado comenzaba a sentir odio por aquella pingüina, la miraba con cara rabiosa y con mirada asesina. No podía soportar la idea de que se quedara a vivir con los pingüinos para siempre. Dejando atrás su envidia camina detrás de la pareja. Se les hizo largo el camino de regreso, ya que tenían que ayudar a Anastasia a caminar con cuidado para que no tropezara o tuviera problemas en el camino.

-Kowalski, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-al zoológico de Central Park.

-¡al zoológico de central Park!.- repite asombrada con una sonrisa.

-sí, ¿por qué?, ¿lo conoces?

-si, solía venir cuando era niña con mi abuelo, pero esos paseos se acabaron cuando él murió.

-lo siento mucho.

-no te preocupes, después de todo, agradezco todo lo bueno que viví con el.- continuaron con su camino, Kowalski la llevo al interior de la base por la otra puerta.

-Kowalski, ¿dónde está…- el capitán interrumpe su pregunta al verlo entrar con la hembra.-¿quién es esa pingüina?

-Skipper.- voltea a ver a los otros dos machos.- cabo y rico, quiero presentarles a Anastasia.

-hola Anastasia.- la saluda cabo muy amistosamente como siempre.

-hola.

-Anastasia, quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestro cuartel.- se acerca a ella y le extiende su aleta para saludarla de otra manera.

-Skipper, Anastasia es ciega.- le informa haciéndolo bajar su aleta.

-¿ciega?... ¿y tienes familia o alguien que te cuide?.

-no, no cuento con nadie.

-decidí traerla para que pudiera comer algo.- lo toma del brazo y lo aleja un poco de la hembra.- Skipper por favor, debemos ayudarla, no tiene a nadie que vea por ella, no vive en ningún lugar, no hay que dejarla ir.- Skipper se queda pensativo en su proposición, dudaba en realidad el mantener a esa hembra adentro de la base, pero tampoco tenía el corazón tan duro para abandonarla en la calle a su suerte.

-está bien, pero si ella no desea quedarse aquí, tendremos que dejarla, no podemos obligarla a permanecer aquí si ella no quiere, ok.

-si Skipper, gracias.- agradece regresando de nuevo con Anastasia, la guía hasta la mesa y ya todos juntos se sientan a comer, por otro lado, la nutria nadaba molesta en el estanque de su habitad, sale de ella y entra al interior de su cueva, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa pingüina ciega, hermosa y atractiva para su amante.

-¿pero quién se ha creído?, ni que fuera tan hermosa y atractiva.- comienza a encelarse sentándose en la cama.- ¿pero que tiene ella que hizo a Kowalski olvidarse de mí por completo para irse con ella?... me molesta.- se queja por última vez frunciendo el seño.

_oOo_

-la comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias.- agradece colocando la servilleta encima de la mesa.

-la comida siempre le queda deliciosa a rico, es un excelente soldado y cocinero.- admira a su experto en armas regalándole una sonrisa.

-jajaja es bueno contar con un soldado así… les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mi… supongo que ya es hora de retirarme.

-Anastasia por favor, lo más conveniente es que te quedes a dormir aquí con nosotros.

-pero Kowalski ya son muchas molestias.

-nada de eso, por favor no te vayas.- pide tomándola de ambas aletas.-te lo suplico, no me imagino dejarte ir sola a enfrentar el mundo.

-Kowalski…-pronuncia su nombre en un susurro al ver su preocupación por ella, podía darse cuenta en su voz que él la quería proteger de todo.- yo…

-Anastasia escucha a Kowalski, el tiene razón, como podrías irte tu sola.- pide el capitán.

-es que…- agacha su cabeza y suspira un poco.- está bien, solo por qué Kowalski me lo pide.- acepta sonriendo. El macho también sonríe y la sontnua mirando sin parar.

El día paso rápidamente, todos comenzaron a costarse en sus literas correspondientes, Skipper se retiro al habitad de la nutria y todos los demás se quedaron en la base.

-Kowalski, ¿a dónde voy a dormir?.- pregunta Anastasia con la mirada baja.

-en la litera de Skipper.- responde tomándola de la cintura, seguido de cargarla para ayudarla a subir a la litera de arriba.

-gracias.- agradece la hembra sonriéndole y ubicándose en la litera de cemento, se acuesta por completo y pronto, comienza a cerrar sus ojos para dormir, haciéndoles notar que ya estaba demasiado cansada.

_3:25 pm, esa era la hora en la que el científico se despertó debido a un llanto que lo despertó, se sentó en la litera y se asomo a la litera de abajo, descubrió que era Anastasia llorando._

_-Anastasia, ¿qué tienes?.- le pregunta sin dejar de observarla._

_-es que… extraño a mi familia.- responde limpiándose sus lágrimas._

_-no llores.- le pide bajando a su litera, se sienta en ella y le acaricia su cabeza.- no me gusta verte triste ni mucho menos escucharte llorar.- confiesa obteniendo la atención de la pingüina y se sienta ella también en la litera a su lado.- Anastasia, yo…_

_-yo también te amo Kowalski.- confiesa colocando ambas aletas en su pecho.- se que tu también me amas… ¿no es cierto?_

_-si es cierto mi amor.- confiesa el también colocado sus aletas en su cintura que siempre lo tentaba. La pingüina al sentir sus aletas, enreda sus aletas en su cuello y comienza a besarlo muy apasionadamente. Kowalski no se quedaba atrás y pronto comenzó a crear un camino de besos que conducía desde su pico hasta su cuello, continuando con los pellizcos sensuales, logrando escucharla gemir al empezarlos._

_-Kowalski.- lo llama obteniendo su atención.- hazme el amor.- pide en un susurro. El pingüino al escuchar su petición perdió la cordura, empezó a cumplir lo pedido sin importar que cabo y rico dormían cerca de ellos. Comenzando a llenar el ambiente de calor, gemidos y jadeos de placer…_

El pingüino despertó de su sueño, regresando a la realidad, se asomo a la litera de la hembra y la vio dormir, todo había sido un sueño, una simple fantasía, que tanto deseaba convertir en realidad.


End file.
